


[TSN/ME] We Had A Good Thing Going Lately

by yirga_cheffe



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yirga_cheffe/pseuds/yirga_cheffe
Summary: 【很多事情并不需要理由，它们就是存在，就是发生。】





	[TSN/ME] We Had A Good Thing Going Lately

**Author's Note:**

> 咖啡店长马 × 摄影师花

Eduardo趁着休假回纽约参加了高中同学的婚礼，不巧飞机晚点，所以他到的时候刚好错过了新郎和新娘的誓约之吻。新郎远远的看见他躲在后面，对着他做了个抹脖子的动作，Eduardo赶忙双手合十冲着对方道歉，然后混在人群中跟着大家起哄。  
新娘是个漂亮大方又有些人来疯的姑娘，Eduardo把新郎高中毕业年册上的照片扫描了放大，做成了时下流行的装饰挂画，作为新婚礼物，显然非常和这姑娘的心意。  
Eduardo就在婚礼上稍稍露了下脸，他没想到自己回来的消息传得那么快。  
“坏事传千里。”Abby如此对Eduardo说道，“谁让你一走几年都不往这打个电话。”  
“哦，你看，我的航班马上起飞了，要不我们回头再聊？”正躺在酒店床上看脱口秀的某人，睁着眼睛说着瞎话。  
“你刚刚说什么，我没听清，我给你个机会再说一遍。”  
Eduardo无奈地摇了摇头，不用猜都知道，Abby现在多半在磨刀，准备随时活剐他呢。  
仔细算起来Abby就大他两岁，是Eduardo以前工作上的前辈，也是他为数不多能称得上是朋友的人。这姑娘从以前开始就泼辣大胆，硬生生凭着自己扎实的笔力与犀利的文风，从男人堆里杀出一条血路，如今也是小有名气。  
到底是自己理亏，Eduardo先服了软，“好吧好吧，我投降，随你处置。”

 

他们约在酒店附近的小酒吧见面，看了看时间，Eduardo忙换了衣服出门。  
大都市的发展通常快的惊人，哪怕是从小生活的街区，才过了几年就已经变得焕然一新了。Eduardo问了几个人才找到地方。夜晚正是猎艳的最佳时机，酒吧暧昧的灯光下充斥着各种极具魅惑的男香女香，穿着暴露的美女们有意无意地慢慢走过，企图勾引面前这个帅气的男人同她们度过一个愉快的夜晚。  
Eduardo假装无意地躲过身后贴上来的男人，在吧台找到了快跟人贴到一块的Abby。低领衬衣，包臀短裙，吊带黑丝袜，一头金发烫着精致的大卷，根本不像是来和老朋友来见面的。  
“我来的不是时候？”  
Eduardo拉过一旁的高脚椅坐下，Abby回头给了他一个假惺惺的笑容，“知道还不走。”倒是来搭讪的男人有些尴尬地看了Eduardo一眼，似乎觉得自己优势不大，干脆转身走开了。  
Eduardo一脸无辜地眨巴他的那双大眼睛，显得有些委屈。  
Abby看着他的样子就觉得肝疼，一身订制休闲西装裁剪得体，衬的他身高腿长模样出众，在灯光幽暗的小酒吧里，就是个遮都遮不住的发光体。他趴在吧台上向酒保招手点单，漂亮的背部线条引来周围一小片轻浮的口哨声，整个就是一个夜店小王子。  
“你说这里想睡你的人多呢，还是想睡我的人多？”Abby故意拨动了一下自己头发，白衬衣都快兜不住的傲人上围成功引来不少赤裸裸的注视。  
Eduardo咬着酒瓶上下打量了她一番，笑道，“你想知道？”说着伸手要去解领口的扣子。  
“行了行了。”眼他居然来真的，Abby忙拦下来，“都学了点什么乱七八糟的回来。”  
可话还没说完，就有人过来请Eduardo喝酒。  
Eduardo自己倒是不在意，圆滑地给挡回去了，但对方显然不想这么放过他。Abby都不知道是该为自己被抢了风头，还是为Eduardo的游刃有余而生气了。  
“你很习惯应付他们了。”Abby肯定地说道，“你不是我那个乖巧又听话的小Dudu了。”  
一大把年纪还被人这么叫，Eduardo的耳根迅速红了起来，“这没什么，次数多了就习惯了。”  
Abby翻了个白眼，一点都不想去深究这句话背后的意思。  
Eduardo熟稔地从上衣中掏出名片递给她，Abby瞟了一眼，精致的厚底白卡，烫金描边，设计简洁，卡片正中间印着醒目的Logo。  
“Eliot Studios联合创始人，攝影師Eduardo Saverin。”都是一个圈子的，Abby对这个活跃在西部的工作室多少有所耳闻，视角独特，眼光敏锐，在出版界也算是干的风生水起，一边在网上运营着自己的版权图库，一边签了不少普利策奖的得主，专门为几家大的报社和政府机构供稿。  
传说有不少公司都想出高价从他们工作室挖人。这些都是表面看到的风光，背后创业的心酸肯定不足为外人道。她有些欣慰地看向Eduardo，“所以你辞职以后，一声不吭跑去外面就是去做这个了？”  
Eduardo 点了点头，“刚好朋友打算开一间独立工作室，我就辞职了。”  
酒精让他的脸浮起了浅浅的红晕，他调整了一下姿势，让自己靠的舒服些，“一开始实在是太忙了，等空下来以后，又不知道该怎么再和你们联系，就这么拖到现在了。”  
“你倒是出息了。”Abby收好名片，算是接受了他的说辞，“明明之前还是个只会连累整组扣工资的菜鸟。”  
“不混出点名堂哪敢回来。”  
“你还知道回来。”Abby斜眼瞥他，故意讽刺道，“回来干嘛，当个自由人多好。”  
“自由人养活自己不容易啊。”Eduardo故作为难道，“不当家不知柴米油盐贵。”  
Abby懒得跟他计较，“夸你几句还得瑟起来了。大摄影师Saverin先生，你这是在挖苦我吗？”  
“我错了Abby姐，你以前最照顾我了。”Eduardo忙装可怜求饶。  
Abby嫌弃地把人推开，想了想说道，“要道歉就让我走个后门，你接个私活呗，价格好商量。”  
Eduardo喝完手里的半瓶酒，装模作样的往怀里掏出日程本，“大摄影师未必有档期啊。”  
“滚滚滚。”  
两人又点了一轮酒聊了聊近况。  
酒吧到了后半夜越发的热闹起来，俊男美女的组合挡不住四散的荷尔蒙，好几波人想往Eduardo和Abby身边凑，但谁都没捞到便宜。  
Abby突然没了兴致，她拿起一旁的手提包准备结账，Eduardo想抢着买单，被她以小孩子要听话的理由拦了下来，搞得Eduardo真的哭笑不得。

 

醒来以后，Eduardo盯着酒店的天花板还有些恍惚。  
阳光透过落地窗晒进了房间里，他缓了五分钟他才反应过来，自己是在纽约休假。  
机械手表的指针缓缓划过9点，Eduardo叼着牙刷走到落地窗前，他俯瞰着这座忙碌的大都市，一边还在胡思乱想，他昨晚是不是浪费了这间套房价值1000美金的黄金夜景。  
收拾完自己，保养完相机，Eduardo瘫在酒店的大床上唉声叹气。这种毫无计划的假期实在闲的无聊，Eduardo觉得他与其这样浪费人生，还不如回去加班来的痛快。  
他为自己的劳碌命默哀了3分钟，然后跑到了酒店的健身房，准备挥霍他过剩的精力和宝贵的青春。  
午餐他叫了客房服务。常年在外奔波，Eduardo自认还是不怎么挑食的，但是这份千层面还是刷新了他对难吃两个字的认知。  
吃到一半的时候手机响了。  
Eduardo接起来。  
Abby倒是完全没跟他客气，昨天才说要给他派个活，今天连行程都替他排好了。  
“今天空不，如果这活你能接的话，出来和其他人见个面呗。”  
听Abby的意思，她似乎有个大项目，要去纽约的几个地标做专访，但因为约不到摄影师又快截稿了，才不得已来求他。这确实挺糟糕的，搞不好饭碗都要保不住了。  
Eduardo自己倒是无所谓，他把嘴里那块半干不硬、没有浸透酱汁的千层面皮吐在一边，想想自己反正都是闲的没事干，就应了下来。  
那头Abby听他答应了真的挺激动的，一个劲的喊他什么超级英雄，救世主，而且不愧是动笔杆子的人，夸人的词说了5分钟都没有听到重复的。Eduardo揉揉耳朵，把电话稍微拿远了一些。  
百老汇、华尔街、帝国大厦、中央公园……Eduardo在心里默默数着能算得上纽约地标的地方。所谓报社的专访，多半是那些老套又无趣的东西，在那种官僚气息浓重，又限制打压新人的地方，一般人真的很容易被磨灭心中的那点热情。  
他正想着怎么样拍点不一样的感觉出来，电话那头说个不停的Abby突然停了下来。  
“Eduardo你在听吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“你……算了，下午2点，别迟到了。”Abby显然发现Eduardo走神了，不过谁在乎？  
开玩笑，跟这种靠谱又正当红摄影师约稿，放平时她想都不敢想，当然要先把人拐上船，保住销量和奖金再说。  
而且她对自己的策划很有信心，只要Eduardo肯出来见面，问题就算解决大半了。

 

出门前Eduardo想着以前的那群碎嘴的同事，特意换掉了惹眼的西装，用低调的字母T恤配了行李箱里唯一一条牛仔裤，蘸着水把头发打乱，试图假装自己是个普通的临时工。  
Eduardo按Abby给的地址打车到了约好的咖啡店。他把半旧的摄影包甩上肩膀，开门下车，又弯腰去取靠在车厢里面的三脚架。  
司机从后视镜看到他不停滑落的背包肩带，出声询问是否需要帮助，Eduardo摇头谢绝了。  
他很快够到了三脚架的一条腿，把它拖了出来，往车里确认了一遍没有遗漏以后才关上车门。  
Abby约的地方和他想象中的不太一样。  
这里不是那种你花几块钱就能带走一大杯外卖咖啡的地方，Eduardo深吸了几口弥漫着咖啡豆、小麦、肉桂和豆蔻香味的空气，感觉自己那个被垃圾食品摧残了好几年的胃终于活了过来。  
他打量起这家店铺，不禁惊叹于拥有者的不凡的品味和设计感。  
浅灰的外墙，挑高的楼层，米白的落地窗搭配薄荷色的木质大门，黑底的门牌用明亮的白漆勾着H.33的字样。透过巨大的玻璃，能看清店内宽敞的空间和艺术感极强的陈列，整体格局也是十分简约通透，伴随隐隐传出的爵士乐，客人正晒着太阳享受着惬意的午后。  
Eduardo左右张望了一下，在门口立着的小黑板上找到了店铺的名字，Facebook。  
哦，当然还有黑板上那些他花极大的意志力才能忽略掉的卷轮三明治、金枪鱼沙拉、牛肉汉堡、司康和水果塔（时令），毕竟那些令人垂涎的面包、果酱和各种造型精巧的甜点就展示在一旁的橱窗里面。  
此刻连Eduardo自己都开始佩服他良好的职业习惯了，面对着这样极具诱惑且充满美感的食物，他的条件反射居然是先掏出相机开始拍照？  
在店里的人透过玻璃把他的举动看的一清二楚。  
“你们的摄影师蛮可爱的嘛。”Sean咧嘴笑道，“看着年纪好小，他真的成年了吗？”  
“小什么小，他都30了。”Abby僵着一张脸，只想把某个快贴到橱窗上的人打晕了赶紧拖进来。  
Sean惊得一下瞪圆了眼睛。

 

Eduardo顾自己拍的过瘾，推门的时候还低着头不断翻看相册里的照片。  
完全没看路的大摄影师一头撞上了来替他开门的店员。  
Eduardo捂着脑门手忙脚乱地向对方道歉，“对不起，对不起，你有没有受伤？”  
小个子的店员扶住了他，顺手接过Eduardo夹在腋下的三脚架道，“我没事，你是Saverin先生？”  
“是，是的，我是Eduardo Saverin。” Eduardo摸了下胸口打算掏名片，猛地才想起，名片好像还放在昨天穿的衣服里，根本没有带出来，“啊，那个，我名片没有带出来。”  
Dustin忍不住用拳抵着嘴笑出了声，“没事没事，你先进来吧。”说着，就侧身让出了路。  
“谢谢。”Eduardo的脸都快烧起来了，“啊，那个有些沉，我自己来就好了。”  
“不用和我那么客气，叫我Dustin好了，而且这个一点也不重。”  
那个有些自来熟的店员举起左手，向Eduardo展示了他并不存在的肌肉，“我之前天天被Mark奴役，他居然嫌弃我扛不动20多公斤的面粉？他以为每个人都是和他一样的怪物吗？他一个人能扛3袋！我发誓，我以前拿过最重的东西就是我的甜点叉了！”  
Eduardo看看他的小肚子，非常赞同地点了点头。  
Dustin满意地拍了拍他的肩膀，继续带他往里走，“Mark就是Facebook的店长，不过他一般都待在后厨或者吧台，他不太喜欢像Sean一样在店里晃悠。像只发情的公孔雀一样。”  
“Sean？”  
“Sean Park，他是店里的合伙人，这个店就是他设计的，装饰也是他工作室的作品。因为他的关系，这边也会定期举办一些小的艺术展和画展沙龙之类的。”Dustin走过去捅了捅Eduardo的腰，非常暧昧地示意他朝里面看看，“Sean在那边和Abby聊天呢。”  
顺着Dustin指的方向，Eduardo看到了一个穿着米色风衣的金发姑娘，是Abby，她和对面穿着宝蓝色西装的男人相谈甚欢，不时被逗得呵呵直笑。  
“他们好像很熟。”  
“Abby经常来这边喝下午茶。”Dustin凑到Eduardo耳边八卦地说道，“我赌5瓶无花果酱，他们俩肯定睡过。”  
　　“噗嗤。”Eduardo没忍住笑了出来，Abby是什么性格他还是知道的，但他很快抓住了重点，“无花果酱好吃吗？”  
“哦，全纽约，不，全国境内，你都找不出第二瓶比Mark做的更好吃的无花果酱！” Dustin眼中闪动着崇拜的光芒，他突然放下手里的三脚架，匆匆忙忙跑到柜台拿了一个小瓶子回来塞到Eduardo口袋里，“你运气真好，今天就剩这一瓶了，千万藏好了。”  
Eduardo乖乖点头应道，“好。”  
两人莫名的达成了统一战线，心情大好的Dustin揽过Eduardo的肩膀，得意地带他去看店里摆着糕点和果酱的柜台。那些精致诱人的小可爱们不禁让爱德华多偷偷咽了下口水。吧台后的店员正忙着把手工烘焙的豆子细细磨碎，用长嘴壶画着圈慢慢冲煮，空气中满是可可与坚果的香气，令人特别安心。  
Eduardo用力吸了吸鼻子，这是哥伦比亚还是巴西的豆子？他对咖啡的研究还没到能把产地脱口而出的地步，他回头问Dustin，Dustin茫然地摇摇头，“我不知道，我分不清咖啡豆，我只喝热可可。”  
Eduardo 咧嘴笑开了，“那你呢？你还没介绍自己。”  
“荣幸地向您介绍，Dustin·Moskovitz，Facebook的美食造型师，一个努力在甜品的艺术之路上的男人。” Dustin摆了个自认为很帅气的pose，Eduardo虽然不知道美食造型师到底是什么神奇的职业，还是很配合的给他鼓掌。  
“别听他胡说八道的。”一条棕色的围裙从旁边飞过来，刚好盖在Dustin头上，Eduardo转头看到刚刚在冲咖啡的店员一脸严肃地对Dustin训斥道，“3桌的客人走了半天了你还不去收拾。”  
Dustin似乎有些怕这个端了咖啡过来的男人，见对方一个眼神扫过来，他忙把三脚架塞回Eduardo手里，抱着围裙撒腿就跑了。  
“Chirs Hughes，Facebook视觉营销总监。你好。” Chirs走近，点头同Eduardo示意，“跟我来吧，大摄影师先生。”  
Eduardo 有些意外，拿起三脚架跟在他身后，“你认得我？”  
“不认得。”Chirs 摇摇头，“职业敏感吧，我也是艺术品经纪人，我看过Eliot Studios上个月给‘深红’拍的那组街头艺术的摄影，令人影响深刻。这次有幸合作，应该是我们占便宜了吧。”

 

Eduardo还在努力理解Chris话中的意思，那边Abby他们已经看到两人过来了。  
“看来你们打过招呼了。” Abby抬头，冲走过来的Eduardo笑道，“没有外人我就直说了，这次有Facebook牵线，我准备和几个新兴的潮流艺术地标合作，出一版针对青年人群的专访。前期的策划和访谈稿都已经准备好了，我正愁约不到摄影师呢，刚好你就回来了。”  
“好说好说。”Sean回头饶有兴致地审视了一下Abby口中的摄影师先生，发现对方长的颇和自己胃口，得意地冲Eduardo挑了挑眉道，“艺术家也是需要吃饭的嘛，下次如果还有这种双赢的合作，Abby你一定要先来找我。”  
Eduardo很快反应过来是自己误会了什么，他收好相机坐到Abby身边 ，“所以我们不是要去华尔街或者中央公园？”  
Chris刚好分完咖啡，闻言他脱下身上的围裙，把它和托盘一起交给了路过的店员，半开玩笑地接话道，“不不，Facebook租不起那么贵的地方。”  
“我早辞职了，现在算是独立撰稿人。”Abby也估计Eduardo是误会了。她从一旁的手提袋里拿出事先准备好的文件夹递给Eduardo，一项项指给他确认，“你先看看大致的计划。访谈大纲、日程安排，哦，这里标注的红线就是要我想配合访谈添的插图。当然你是专业人员，具体拍什么由你来决定，不过最好能提前通知我，大家也好安排。”  
“不。”Eduardo看着这份花费了大量心血的策划，咧嘴笑道，“你才是老大。”  
他们又商量了一些细节，Eduardo多数时候都在仔细的听着，给了不少自己的建议，Abby掏出本子一条条全记了下来。Chris也在一旁听的很认真，Facebook是专访的第一站，也就多占了些便宜。  
Eduardo干脆把自己的电话留给了他。  
他们聊了差不多有一个钟头，期间Dustin来插过几句话，不过很快被打发走了。随后Sean接了个电话说有事要先走，Abby也准备回去整理一下资料。  
“你跟我一起走吗？我顺便载你一段。”Abby问Eduardo。  
“不，我还想在这里呆一会儿，喝点下午茶。酒店的午餐太可怕了。”Eduardo抱怨道。  
Sean起身理了理西装，随即调侃道，“也许我们下一步该考虑给那家酒店配送午餐了。”

 

Eduardo如愿尝到了令他垂涎不已的卷轮三明治和水果塔，又在Dustin的怂恿下，配着那瓶金贵的无花果酱吃了块刚出炉的司康。作为一个相当自制的人，Eduardo很少能体会到这种一口气吃到撑的感觉，明明他的胃已经装不下任何食物了，可他的大脑还在疯狂地渴求更多。  
肚子已经撑到坐着都觉得难受了，Eduardo都有些不好意思了。继续充当服务生的Chris过来收了盘子，让他起身在店里四处转转，还说允许他随便拍照，权当消食。  
Eduardo尴尬地揉揉鼻子，随即一个人笑倒在沙发里。  
这里的整体装修出自Sean和另一位新锐的室内设计师之手，风格偏向于复古，但色彩更加明亮，便于在客人在这里更舒适的办公阅读。所有的室内装饰都是Sean工作室的作品，从大到桌椅墙绘，小到咖啡杯甜品叉，如果你喜欢，甚至能直接买一套回家，另外还有一些附近的画家和作家也会把自己作品放在这里寄卖。  
“关键不是Facebook能提供什么，而是客人能从Facebook得到什么。Mark总是对这些事情格外固执，你甚至不能说服他做Facebook的咖啡外卖，就因为那些塑料杯会破坏他金贵的咖啡口感。”  
“哈哈，他都能为了少加0.1g的糖粉炒了自己好不容易请回来的甜点师，‘做甜品不是你的即兴表演！’，虽然有点认真过头，不过Facebook有他在，才能堵住那些评论家的嘴。”  
Eduardo很欣赏Facebook的理念，也愈发对Chris和Dustin反复提到的店长充满了好奇。  
他拿着相机里里外外逛了一圈，看到厨房的门开着，就大着胆子走进去碰碰运气。  
厨房被收拾的很干净，空气中只有面包被烘烤时散发出的阵阵麦香。Eduardo沿着那些巨大储物冷柜慢慢地走过去，料理台的那一头，有个穿着白色制服的人，正透过窗口专注地观察着烤箱里面包的状态。也许是他看的太过专注了，完全没发现有人靠近。Eduardo欣赏了一会儿他露在帽子外面的卷发和线条分明的侧脸，忍不住抬手给他拍了几张照片。  
“咔嚓嚓”的快门声在空旷的房间里格外的清晰，那个人似乎被吓了一跳，回头皱着眉仔细地打量着Eduardo。  
“Hi，我想你不介意我给你拍几张照片。”Eduardo从相机后探出半张脸和他对视，眨了眨眼，发现他身上的名牌写着名字，Mark。  
哇哦，真巧。Eduardo甚至有些窃喜。  
Mark没动，Eduardo尴尬的放下相机，向他小小地挥了挥手，“Mark？”  
但对方显然是被吓到了。  
Mark猛地后退了一步，还失手撞翻了桌上的半瓶蓝莓酱。  
玻璃瓶砸到了地上，到处都是黑糊糊的，粘着果酱的碎玻璃。  
“Shit。”Mark像是刚刚回过神来，小声抱怨道。他扯过一旁的厨房纸巾，匆忙开始收拾地面。  
“抱歉。”Eduardo发现自己似乎闯祸了，一脸讨好的想过去帮忙，但是被Mark喝住了。  
“出去！”  
“抱歉，我只是想帮忙。”  
“够了！谁让你进来的！”  
Eduardo咬咬嘴唇，有些后悔自己鲁莽，但又觉得有些委屈，“对不起。”他手足不安地说道。  
“Mark出什么事了？”听到声音的Chris走外面走了进来，看到满地狼藉也愣了一下，不过他还算比较了解Mark的脾气，知道他最讨厌有人在厨房捣乱，忙把Eduardo拉到身边，斟酌着解释道，“呃……Eduardo，你没受伤吧？抱歉刚刚没有和你说清楚，Mark他，不太喜欢有人随便进厨房。”  
Eduardo一个劲地同Chris道歉，他的声音软下来，和下午工作时候专注的样子完全不一样，还能听出些南美的口音。  
“你们要吵到什么时候！”  
完了，Chris想道，他都能感觉到背后Mark射来的眼刀子了。他在Eduardo肩上拍了拍，闪身赶紧开溜了。  
Eduardo走了两步扭头又看了Mark一眼。  
Mark来不及收回表情，看起来有些诡异的狰狞。  
Eduardo动了动嘴唇，还是没说什么，低着头，失神地走了。  
Mark脱下帽子甩在一旁，蹲下身，气急败坏地骂了一声，“Shit。”

 

晚上闭店的时候，差不多大家都知道Mark把Eduardo骂走了。  
Dustin好不容易找到个不嫌弃他的朋友，差点要扑上去和Mark拼命。  
但是罪魁祸首看起来比他们还要焦虑。  
Chris发现Mark消失很久的小动作又回来了，他一焦虑就开始会开始抖脚，又喜欢不停地咬拇指的指甲。Chris想着情况好像不太对，他认识Mark那么久，也就在刚开店的时候看Mark焦虑过一阵。  
Mark是学雕塑出身的，但那个时候他才意识到，他是色盲，他分不清颜色，他不可能把自己设计的那些甜品统统变成石膏或者铜块。Sean没办法就从熟人那边拐了个学绘画的来帮忙做甜品造型和配色，没想到这个Dustin简直如鱼得水，仿佛找到了人生的新方向。  
四个人一拍即合，Sean负责店面，Mark和Dustin负责研发新品，Chris负责营销，剩下的就全部雇佣专业咖啡匠和糕点师来完成，Facebook也因此诞生。但另外3人都逐渐有了自己的事业，只有Mark继续把所有的精力全部投注到了这家咖啡店里，他成了店长，成了Facebook的灵魂。  
Chris尊重Mark，但他还是觉得Mark的臭脾气需要改改了。  
“Mark你怎么回事？今天说好碰头，你也躲着不露面。你要怎么骂店员都可以，但Eduardo是Abby好不容易才请回来的，你这样把人气走了，谁来负这个责任？”  
Dustin在一旁疯狂地点头。  
Mark有些不自在的移开视线。  
“Mark！”Chris蹙眉，觉得有些不对劲。  
“今天Roger请假，厨房忙不过来。”Mark继续咬着指甲不肯多说。  
Chris不说话，就往Mark面前一坐，Dustin也学着样往Chris身边一坐，整个三堂会审的架势。  
“说吧，你心虚啥？”  
Dustin继续在一旁点头，他后知后觉有些不对劲，转头，看见Chris勾着嘴角死死盯着Mark，莫名不安地打了个寒颤。  
认识那么多年，他还是好怕Chris。  
反应迟钝的Dustin不知道有种东西叫做气场，此刻Chris的气场正一股股压在Mark身上，Dustin算是扫到了台风尾，被牵连到了。但Mark就没那么好受了，他到底要小几岁，定力不够，被Chris在社交场名流圈里练出来的气场这么一压，立刻就蹦着身子紧张起来，结结巴巴地开口。  
“他……他生气了？”  
“啥？你大声点。”  
“Ed……Wardo他生气了？”  
Chris这回听清了，他一挑眉，在心里暗笑两声。  
生气，生什么气，一个劲给我道歉说好话，我都快不好意思了，但他绷的一脸严肃道，“对啊，他走的时候特别生气。”  
Mark蜷成一团，烦躁地挠了挠头发。  
“他突然进来，还对着我拍照，我……”  
他深吸一口气，抬头看着Chris，很认真的问：“我把他气走了怎么办？”  
Chris觉得自己都快憋不住了，Mark确实该吃点教训才会知道疼。而且老实说，他还真没见过这种恼“羞”成怒的纯情款，“怎么办，追回来啊。”  
“谁啊？”Dustin还是一脸茫然。

 

Mark这边直接开了坦白局，Dustin抱着他的饼干盒子在一旁认认真真的听故事。  
这么多年，他们一直以为Mark只是不开窍而已，没想到原来是心里早就有人了。  
Mark翻了翻七八年前的旧账，那时候他还不认识Chris，一个人在老家开了一间不大的咖啡馆，每天就在店里烘豆子烤面包，当然有时候也做做雕塑的老本行。干他们这行的很少有人能用本职养活自己，所以大多数人都有些奇奇怪怪的技能。  
那天还没到开店的时间， Mark为了烤当天要卖的面包通常起的很早，等面团开始发酵，他就去自己的小农场里看看种下的有机食材。客人来的时候他刚回店里，半身都是泥，脸上还有个擦汗留下的泥手印。  
那人愣了一下，有些不好意思地说道，“我只是被咖啡豆的香味吸引过来了，还没到营业时间吗？”他背着挺大的背包，应该是来旅行的游客。Mark看看时间，这个点几乎没什么店开门，只能先招呼人进屋坐下，才匆匆去洗澡换衣服。  
“抱歉让你久等了。”Mark很快顶着一头湿漉漉的乱发出来招呼客人，“你想要点什么？”  
那个年轻人似乎有点累，他盯着Mark的小院子看了一会儿，才慢慢开口问道，“你这里在烘什么？”  
“黑蜜的哥斯达黎加。”Mark犹豫了一下，还是解释道，“不过刚烘好的豆子要熟化一周左右才能喝，所以你可以要点别的。”  
“它的味道能让人平静下来。”那人接着说道，“那你上周烘了什么？”  
“蓝湖。”Mark抿了抿嘴唇，他很少见到这么奇怪的客人，“危地马拉的日晒蓝湖。”  
“我喜欢坚果和奶油的味道，替我来一份吧，谢谢。”  
Mark有些诧异，遇到了解豆子还知道风味的人，简直就像是遇到了知己一般，尤其还是自己喜欢的单品，他忍不住勾了下嘴角道，“一般的客人都分不清拿铁和卡布奇诺，就和他们分不清松饼和华夫饼有什么区别一样。”  
年轻人被他的话逗的笑了，“那我就再要一份松饼吧，要蜂蜜不要奶油。”  
他笑起来很温柔，眼角下弯，可可酱一样的眼睛澄净透亮，视线转过来，Mark脑子里一瞬间就只剩一片空白了。他不知道自己是怎么机械地走到厨房，调面糊做松饼，又烧水磨豆子，闷蒸滴滤。回神的时候他手里已经端着托盘，站在那人身边了。  
“你的咖啡和松饼。”那人盯着面前黑屏的笔记本发呆，似乎没听到Mark的声音，Mark提高音量又说了一遍。他回过头盯了Mark一阵，半晌，才眨眨眼睛轻声道谢。  
“你有事就喊我。”Mark转身逃开了。他浑浑噩噩地回到吧台，满脑子都是那双眼睛，各种神态各种角度的眼睛，阴郁的，喜悦的，笑着的，失神的，凝视远方的，注视自己的，可不知道怎么的，从里面总透出些脆弱的味道。  
好在熟客很快都寻着香味来了，Mark忙碌起来也就顾不上刚冒头那一点旖旎的小心思。他几次路过那人身边，都不敢去搭话，从早上到下午，年轻人就一直在笔记本上敲敲打打，那份松饼只吃了几口，半杯咖啡早已凉透。  
“你要来一杯热可可吗？”Mark小心翼翼地上前询问。  
那人抬起头，Mark有些紧张地抿着嘴，两只手紧紧抓着热可可的托盘，“你在这坐了一天了，也没吃什么东西，要不要来一杯热可可？”  
“好啊。”他笑起来，伸手接过Mark递给他的马克杯。  
指尖柔软的触感在手背停留了几秒，有什么东西在脑中炸开，Mark感觉自己的呼吸都停滞了，心脏开始在胸腔里无序地狂跳。

 

“人家在你店里坐了一下午，你就光盯着他看了？”Chris斜靠在沙发上，一只手不耐烦地哒哒哒哒敲着扶手，恨铁不成钢已经不足以表达他此刻的内心的郁结，他觉得自己都快对 Mark生出崇高的敬佩之情了，“你连个名字都没问到？换个谁这怕是连孩子要生了！”  
“我还给他送了杯热可可。”Mark耸了耸肩，还是为自己的尊严小小挣扎了一下。  
Chris发出了个嗤笑的鼻音。  
“你也是够长情的，就不怕认错人？”  
“怎么可能。”Mark甩给他一个白眼，“这么多年他都没怎么变过。”  
有些人确实不显年纪，Chris回忆了一下Eduardo那张嫩的有些过分的脸， Sean下午还在同他抱怨，“这种长的好看又胡乱散发荷尔蒙并且毫无自觉的天然呆简直能把人噎的肝疼，白瞎了我给他抛了半天的媚眼。”  
当然这事不能当着Mark面提。  
“多少年前的事情了你居然记得那么清楚！”慢半拍的Dustin继续咔嚓咔嚓的咬着饼干，他突然想到了什么，张着嘴瞪着Mark，“你不会按他的样子雕了一个人像，天天放卧室里想他吧？嗷！”  
Chris 照着他的后脑狠狠拍了一下，“你以为谁都和你一样，会在卧室挂满初恋情人的画像吗？”  
Dustin嚎着“那是艺术，那是艺术！”Chris扭头不再理他。  
“下次人来了你老老实实去道歉。”  
Mark撇嘴，到底没反驳。

 

许是酒店的餐厅实在太难吃了，还没等Mark收拾好他那些小心思，Eduardo就自己上门觅食了。Mark刚收完桌，一回头就看见他在找位子。  
正面撞上的两人避无可避，又想起昨天的事情，两个人同时开口。  
“抱歉。”  
“嗨。”  
一个打招呼一个道歉，气氛顿时有些尴尬。  
Mark道完歉又觉得不太合适，努力扯了扯嘴角，挤出个笑容同对方打招呼。  
“嗨。”  
“抱歉。”  
结果这回倒是反过来了。  
他们两个完全不在一个频道上，傻傻的对视了几秒，Eduardo先憋不住，扭过头抱着肚子笑得肩膀一耸一耸的。Mark还是有些不好意思，他偷瞄了Eduardo两眼，看他不像是有生气的样子，才暗暗松了口气。  
“Eduardo Saverin。”Eduardo笑够了，才重新站好介绍自己，“抱歉，昨天我太鲁莽了，我不应该随便进厨房的。”  
“Mark Zuckerberg。”Mark把汗湿的手在身后搓了搓，上前握住Eduardo伸过来的手，“不，我只是，嗯，不太习惯拍照。应该是我道歉才对，抱歉冲你喊那么大声。”  
Eduardo的掌心干燥温暖，指节修长有力，并非娇生惯养的那种柔弱感，仔细感受也会发现一些薄茧。  
不知道这只手穿过指间握起来是个什么感觉。Mark被自己突然冒出的想法吓了一大跳。  
标准的握手礼不过3秒钟的时间，Eduardo大概不知道，脸皮堪比城墙的某店长的心思早就飞到天外去了。  
“有什么推荐的吗，我特意空着肚子来吃Brunch。Dustin他们今天不在吗？”Eduardo四处望了望没看见熟人。  
“Dustin回他的画廊去，Chris今天忙着策展，他们不是每天都在，店里有活动或者空了才过来帮忙。”Mark略想了想问道，“来点煎鳕鱼配柑橘黄油酱怎么样？”  
“你怎么知道我是巴西人？”Eduardo有些吃惊地看着Mark，家乡的料理总让人难以拒绝，尽管他们全家已经移民纽约很久了，但他没想到居然还有这种惊喜。不过转念一想，Abby和他们那么熟，他也就不奇怪Mark会知道了。  
“但这不在今天的菜单上。”Eduardo指了指门口的那块小黑板。  
“这是Facebook的隐藏菜单。”店长大人撒起谎来一点都不脸红，“今天的下午茶菜单还有伯爵红茶配玫瑰费南雪。”  
Eduardo有些为难的皱着眉，他咬着唇很艰难的说道，“我想……我很难拒绝。”  
“稍等。”Mark有些得意地偷偷勾了下嘴角。

 

Eduardo从没发现自己居然这么能吃，新鲜罗勒和柑橘让他胃口大开，昨天的那顿下午茶害他回去多泡了两小时的健身房，而今天他依然控制不住自己吃掉那了一大份煎鱼排，并且扫空了一大盘甜腻的费南雪。  
“都是你的错，如果我回去之前重了3磅以上，我们的合作就吹了。”Eduardo不得不向Abby发出严厉的指控，惹得她在电话里对他大肆嘲笑。  
“Eduardo你放弃吧，Everyone Loves Facebook。”  
“不行，下个月工作室还有发布会，如果我休假回去穿不上套装的话，我的造型师会杀了我的。”  
“哦，那你最好自求多福了。”Abby的幸灾乐祸透过她加快的语速传来，“拍摄那天我们还有个甜品派对，糖果、奶油、巧克力，我想你会喜欢的。”  
“我恨你！”  
“不不，你该恨Mark。”Abby干笑两声，“他是店长，他才是万恶之源。”  
此刻万恶之源正向Eduardo走来，“Ed……Wardo，看来还算和你胃口？”  
Eduardo连忙捂住电话的麦克风，笑着回道，“谢谢，我很喜欢。”  
“如果你还想再来一点……”  
“不不！”Eduardo忙出声打断他，大概他说的太大声了，Mark的表情看起来有些僵硬，他忙苦笑着解释道，“真的，很棒，但是我不能再吃了。”  
他怕Mark再开口说点的什么让他拒绝不了的话，忙掏钱结账，但Eduardo实在不知道这些隐藏菜单到底该给多少才合适，就在盘子下压了一张面值最大的。  
“Wardo你不需要……”  
“Mark，谢谢，我真的很喜欢。”Eduardo边说着边起身，有些狼狈地同Mark道别，“回见。”

 

Mark看着Eduardo一阵风似得跑了，好像他是什么可怕的怪物一样。他有些挫败的把那张够买他3顿午餐的大钞收好，突然间对自己的手艺失去了信心。  
Eduardo连着几天都没有再露面，Mark天天等在店里魂不守舍，干啥都没有心思。  
“Boss这是怎么了？”午休的时候，八卦的Facebook店员们聚在一起，躲在更衣室室里暗中观察他们明显失常的暴君。  
“失恋了吧。”  
“瞎说啥呢，他有恋爱过吗？”  
“失恋也没啥的，哪儿跌倒了，哪儿站起来呗。”  
“他这是怎么了？”人群中突然多了个声音，有点耳熟，但众人此刻完全沉浸在“看老板八卦”的兴奋之中，完全没有反应过来。  
“明天下午的甜品派对他是准备用甘草糖招呼客人吗？”  
有人回头看了一眼，吓的惊叫出声。  
PR大人一脸假笑，正勾着身边两人的肩膀往外凑。  
领头的几人齐刷刷后退，跟群鹌鹑似的，缩着脑袋乖乖站成一排。  
Chris起身，抱着手在他们面前来回走了一圈，“谁给我解释一下？”  
众人动作整齐的闭嘴摇头。在Facebook，宁惹Mark挨顿骂，不惹Chris脱层皮，这是Dustin总结的至理名言。PR大人心情不好，谁都别想活到明天。  
“Chris！Chris！我和你说，Mark他失恋了！”哐当一声，门被撞开。  
冲进来的Dustin在众人眼中瞬间化身成了拯救苍生的天使。  
Chris脸都快黑了，Dustin还没心没肺地同他显摆，“他那天好像把Eduardo吓跑了，哈哈哈哈。”  
“你听谁说的？” Chris不怒反笑。  
“他们都在说啊。”Dustin毫无危机感地指了指身后，扭头却没看到人，“人呢？”  
Chris深吸两口气，“你最好祈祷你能活到明天，Mark把甜品派对给忘了。”说完也不管身后众人是什么表情，迈着流星步跑到后街，开始给休假中的员工打电话。  
还剩一天时间，要准备为数众多的新品甜点，光靠店里的人肯定忙不过来，加上Mark的食谱向来又精细繁杂，光想想，Chris的头都大了。  
他抽空也给Abby打了个电话，聊了聊明天访谈的安排，当然PR大人很有技巧地把话题拐到了Eduardo身上。  
一听他问起Eduardo，Abby在电话那头笑的眼泪都快出来了，“Eduardo？他忙着减肥呢，都饿了几天了。哈哈哈哈，天天跟我抱怨说在你们店里吃的太多，他衣服都穿不下了。”  
挂了电话，Chris简直哭笑不得。  
他回厨房，让人打包了一份热量不那么高的轻食套餐，塞给Mark一个酒店地址，让他去做外卖天使。  
“一个小时以内，如果你不回来，我立马就辞职。”  
PR大人坐下就开始掐表。  
Mark连制服都没脱，连滚带爬地就跑了。

 

当晚，Chris一个人气定神闲地回家睡觉，Facebook的厨房则是一片水深火热。  
一晚上要准备60人份豪华甜品派对可不是开玩笑的，不死起码也是半残。请帖早就已经发出去了，谁让Mark自己忘得彻底。  
所以这种时候也只能硬着头皮上了。  
第二天一大早Facebook门口挂上了“私人预订，闭馆一天”的牌子，Sean过来接手布置展台和橱窗的工作，他指挥助手们进去先收拾桌椅，清空大厅，自己则绕到后门，准备去慰问一下勤劳的加班狗。  
还没走近都能闻到空气中飘散着蜜糖和奶油的芳香，但厨房里面却是一片人间炼狱。  
通宵了整晚的众人摊在地上，一副半死不活的样子，只有Mark还跟打了鸡血一样在房间里窜来窜去，一会儿跑去搅拌慕斯，一会儿又冲到烤箱前查看烤制中的海绵蛋糕。  
原本甜品的配方就已经够复杂的了，临到头了，Mark居然还推翻重来要做新的改良。大家也不知道他是怎么了，抱怨还没出口就被劈头一顿臭骂。  
大家做这一行时间也都不短了，多少都是有点傲气的，被Mark当成个孩子教训面子上都挂不住，有个当时就摔门走了。剩下的人心情也都不好，不过忙到半夜，等改良后的成品往面前一摆，那些不服气的也只能乖乖闭嘴了。  
“休息够了就起来干活，要我去金伯利找个非洲南猿过来吗？去看看草莓雪泥冻的怎么样了！”Mark把隔热手套一扔，冲着人群不耐烦地喊道，“别让我说第二次！”  
Sean双手叉腰，吹着口哨站在厨房门口，Mark焦头烂额的样子显然让他异常的愉悦。  
“Bonjour 夜班经理。”Sean大声调侃道。  
Mark瞥了他一眼，转头大喊：“Dustin，搬盘子的人来了！”  
Sean一脸震惊地拿手指着自己，仿佛听到了什么天大的笑话，“W-H-A-T？”  
他周围的人迅速散开，生怕受到牵连，经过这一晚上，这群人已经被Mark调教的服服帖帖的了。  
“我不指望你能帮上什么忙。”Mark满脸写着嫌弃，“赶紧走，赶紧走。”  
“谁，啊，Sean你来的正好。”Dustin根本不给Sean任何反抗的机会，直接把人拖走了，“那边还有200多个盘子要摆，赶紧来帮忙。”  
Sean嗷嗷叫了一路放开你的脏手，Mark你这个黑心资本家，我要向劳工部投诉你，告到你破产。  
厨房里的人突然都停手看向Mark，空气诡异地凝固了几秒，安静地吓人。  
“忙完的就去外面装盘，你们难道今天第一天上班？还要我教你们怎么走路吗？”  
好吧，其实整晚只有Mark一个人没休息。  
最后几个小时，他一个人完成了八个人的工作量，简直就和怪物一样。现在所有工作已经接近尾声，只要完成最后的装盘，甜品派对就可以按预定计划完美开幕了。  
简直令人难以置信。  
那些老员工还好，新人们到今天才相信，这个男人真的是以一己之力扛起了整个Facebook。

 

即便这场甜品派对的开局有些波折，哪怕后厨到了此时依然忙乱不堪，但毫不知情的客人们完全无法从Chris完美的笑容中读到一点的心虚和不安。  
他站上高台与众人寒暄，在轻快简短的开唱词中，在Sean精心准备的迷幻丛林里，Facebook的甜品以绝佳的姿态展现在了众人的眼前。  
新季度的菜单主推的是新鲜的天然食材，Mark的食谱努力平衡了美味、创意与健康的因素，Dustin又在造型和艺术性上将它们推上了新的高峰。受邀的艺术怪咖与社交名流们对此赞不绝口，就连挑剔的评论家们也围纷纷在Chris和Sean身边热情交谈。  
参与了策划还拿着独家采访的Abby兴奋得都快昏过去了，她的脸上满是幸福的红光，不时在人群中穿梭停留。这可把一直跟在她身边的Eduardo累的够呛。不过好在Sean在布置会场时，很好的利用了场地的采光和照明，让今天作为主角的Facebook在午后的光影中容光焕发，也减轻了不少他的工作量。  
早在客人进场前，他为了调整现场平衡画面，已经优先在完成了一轮拍摄，Eduardo相信这套照片并不需要太多后期的修饰，最终的效果在他心中大概有了雏形。  
当然，作为拍摄对象的8款新品，就是属于他的特别福利了。  
Eduardo摸摸自己有些现形的小肚子，感慨着这真是甜蜜的忧伤。  
压轴的草莓雪泥和蛋奶酥终于被小心地摆上展台，Eduardo今日的工作也接近尾声。在大家忙着享受美食的时候，他在角落偷偷舒展全身酸痛的筋骨。  
身边有人递来一个盘子，里面躺着两颗令他垂涎不已的草莓雪泥球。  
Eduardo转身，看见Mark一脸疲惫地站在他身后。  
“恭喜。”Eduardo眯起眼冲他笑道，“完美的一天。”  
“谢谢，谢谢你Wardo。”Mark的眼神有些恍惚，不过看的出来他很开心。  
他把手里的盘子塞进Eduardo怀里，催促他赶紧品尝。Eduardo舀了一勺放进嘴里，冰冻后微酸的草莓和清新醇厚的优格在舌尖交汇相融，“我那天没有听错，你叫我，Wardo？”  
“Eduardo，有点太长了不是吗？”避开他的眼神看向会场。  
Eduardo轻轻啧了一声，他低头又舀了两大勺，无奈地笑道，“我还想再来一份，但我的理智让我必须停下来了。”  
“今天的甜品我换了热量很低的罗汉糖，莓果里的鞣花酸也能促进脂肪酸的代谢，所以你不要担心会胖的问题……” Mark也许是真的累了，平日清亮急切的声线变得沙哑温和，缓慢讲述着他为这些作品付出的心血。  
此刻氛围正好，在流动的光影中，Mark成了Eduardo镜头中唯一的定格。  
Mark整个人僵住了，但他今天的反应有些迟钝，只是扭过头，尴尬的咳了一声，“你好像很喜欢偷拍。”  
Eduardo这才意识到他好像有点脸红，别扭的可爱。  
“你不太习惯拍照？”调皮的大摄影师趁他不备突然举起相机，按下快门就是一组十连拍，“明明你很上镜啊。”  
Mark匆忙抬手想遮住自己，但玩心大起的Eduardo根本不放过他。  
最终被吓坏的店长大人狼狈地躲回了厨房，谁叫都不肯出来。  
Eduardo表示自己很无辜。（并不）

 

Eduardo当然知道Mark在追他。  
这很明显。  
Mark现在沉迷做他的外卖天使，每天三次，定时准点。哪怕他嘴上没说什么，该知道的人也都是心照不宣了。  
Abby拿这事已经逗了Eduardo几回了，明明知道他不好意思，还非拉着他往Facebook跑。  
Eduardo端起茶杯，瞥到对面的人还在朝他挤眉弄眼，不禁有些无奈。哪怕他在不熟的陌生人面前放的很开，他还是那个骨子里保守谦逊Eduardo，要他当着Abby这么大一个灯泡的面和Mark谈恋爱，他也是要害羞的好吗！  
而且他心里还有那么点小九九，不想那么快就把事情挑明。他不想敷衍了事，总归他还是觉得，他和Mark之间还欠了那么一点点时机。  
但现在Abby完全不按套路出牌，搞得他简直疲于应付。  
“OK。”Eduardo举手投降，“你想怎么样？”  
“是你想怎么样才对吧。” Abby挺身从沙发上坐起，霸气地一掌拍在桌上，震的满桌的杯盘碗碟发出一声清响，“你看看你这是什么待遇，Mark这是巴不得承包你一天三顿外加下午茶宵夜零食甜点，啧啧啧啧，嫉妒使我面目全非。”  
Eduardo 的耳根都红了，他凑上前压低声音争辩道，“还不是你非要来这边校稿子！”  
“白吃白喝我干嘛不来。”Abby捏起蛋糕上的一大颗草莓放进嘴里，“出版业越来越不好混了，现在纸媒生存有多艰难你又不是不知道。带你来这边就能帮我省那么多伙食费，我，乐，意。”  
“而且。”Abby把大拇指相对着弯了弯，冲Eduardo比了一个老土的手势，“纯情爱情故事，谁不喜欢。”  
Eduardo气绝，他很想抓着Abby摇晃两下，好让她清醒一点。  
Abby咧嘴对他假笑道，“你太天真了，Mark现在是我的衣食父母。”  
正说着，他们话题中的衣食父母就往这边过来了，Abby和Mark打了个招呼，就拿起面前的文稿挡住脸，假装自己不存在。  
“Hi ,Wardo。”  
Mark看起来有些拘谨，又有些小心翼翼，Eduardo顺着他的目光，发现他正死死盯着桌上的照片，估计是在找有没有他被偷拍的那几张。  
Eduardo压住上扬的嘴角，把照片收拾好，直接递给他，“Mark你也给点意见吧。”  
那几张偷拍都是Eduardo的私藏，根本没印出来。  
Mark估计也是没想到他会那么大方，愣了一下才接过去一张张翻看。  
看着他紧张得不行的样子，Eduardo突然觉得，如果偷偷用上一两张，效果应该也不错？  
Mark确认了两遍才把照片还回去，“拍的很好，有没有需要我帮忙的？”  
Eduardo摇摇头，“这些是挑出来准备拿去排版的，那天现场的照片还有很多，都用不上，你们需要的话到时候我让助手刻成盘给Chris，你们可以给店里做宣传图。”  
“这不行。”  
Eduardo知道他什么意思，他用眼神制止了Mark，“别和我一个天天来店里白吃白喝的人说什么版税，这么久了你都不肯收我钱。”  
Mark还没来的及说什么，那边Abby已经接到Eduardo挑衅的眼神，默默放下了手中的甜品叉。  
她就知道，这人光长着一张人畜无害的好人脸，其实内里都是黑的！  
“好吧。”Mark点头，“那你今天吃了晚餐再走吧。”  
Abby已经旁边开始哟哟哟的起哄了，Eduardo随手抓过一个抱枕甩了过去，制止她继续作怪。他收拾好情绪同Abby说正事：“对了，我明天下午回洛杉矶，去涂鸦竞技酒吧的那次专访，放后面能赶得及截稿吗？不行我就介绍我们工作室的人过来，总归不会让你为难。”  
Abby和Mark都没想到他突然要走，Abby忙问：“你不是还有几天假吗，这边还有一个访谈就结束了。”  
Eduardo也面露难色，“抱歉Abby，这次我接的是私活，工作室有安排的话我不能推的。GR那边也已经来催过几次了，我本来还想，如果进度够快的话就不和你说了。”  
“不不。”Abby也知道，这次Eduardo完全是看在以前交情上报答自己，她很感激，至于其他的事情，她豪爽的一挥手直接拒绝了，“你已经帮了我够多了，我在这边也有不少朋友，剩下的工作我自己来完成就行。”  
这边两人说定后续在网上继续联系，回过头来才发现，Mark不知道什么时候已经默默离开了。  
“唉，你到底对人家是个什么态度啊。”Abby用高跟鞋踢了踢Eduardo，好奇地心里直痒痒。  
“你猜。”  
用嘴抿住杯中温热的大红袍，微苦的液体缓缓划过舌尖，流入喉中，在下一瞬间，口中出其不意爆发出不容忽略的甘甜。  
Eduardo笑笑，瞇起眼睛不再多说什么。

 

陷入爱情中的人果然是不可捉摸的。  
前一刻还鸡血满满的恨不得给人上天摘星星，下一秒就跟断了电似得蔫了吧唧要死不活。  
Chris双手一摊，“要不你店也别开了，和人谈恋爱去吧。”  
Eduardo的这张友情卡发的极有水准，但Mark绝对是不甘心的。  
想着自己那么多年就喜欢过这么一个人，但他明示暗示那么久，对方却连个回应都没有，而且今天要不是他刚好在场，是不是明天人都走了他还什么都不知道？  
店长大人真的是又憋屈又委屈，“他是不是还在生气我那天冲他发火？”  
Dustin同情地拍了拍Mark的肩膀。  
开局不利，第一印象至关重要。但哪怕再后悔，Mark也没有时光机，不能让他和Wardo的重逢改写成一段甜蜜的回忆。所以就像Chris一早说过的，Mark确实该吃点教训才会知道疼。  
“当年你早把人的名字问到，怕是今天连孩子要生了。”当然PR大人选择在伤口上撒把盐。  
而Mark开始深刻品尝到什么叫悔不当初。  
第二天Eduardo拖着行李箱来Facebook吃Brunch。  
昨天连晚餐是Dustin送去的，Mark收拾了一晚上情绪，终于有勇气过去和Eduardo说话。  
“Hi。”声音有点变调，Mark努力动了动脸上的肌肉，还是没能扯出个笑脸来，“想吃点什么？”  
大概是要回去工作，Eduardo今天换了定制的Prada，修身又显气质，连头发都抹好了发胶，打理地一丝不苟，一股成熟男人的魅力无形的散开，让店里的客人们都有些春心荡漾。Eduardo似乎习惯了成为众人的焦点，毫无所觉地对Mark笑道，“我想吃隐藏菜单。”  
Mark的心抽了一下，脸上僵硬的表情都有些松动了。  
“不过能稍微简单一点吗，我的飞机还有4个小时要起飞了。”  
抬到一半的嘴角被Mark死死的压下去了，他紧抿着嘴点头，然后飞快地转身。  
他害怕自己会在Eduardo面前露出什么痛苦的表情。第一印象已经很糟糕了，他不能表现的比那时候更差劲。  
“Mark。”身后的人喊住他，“我可以点一杯热可可吗，加了椰汁和肉桂的那种，我以前喝过一次，可惜再也没有找到相同的味道了。”  
以前。  
这两个字已经不是伤口上的那把盐，而是Mark的坟头土了。  
“好。”Mark动了动僵硬的双腿，艰难地走向厨房。  
Mark做好Eduardo的隐藏菜单，就和鸵鸟一样在厨房磨蹭了2个多小时。他不敢出来和Eduardo道别，又叫人别去收拾那张桌子。  
估计Eduardo的飞机已经起飞了，Mark才抱着上断头台的决心出来收下Eduardo发给他的这张友情卡。  
杯子里的热可可和盘子里餐点都被吃完了。  
Mark拿起餐盘，发现下面压着样东西。  
精致的厚底白卡，烫金描边，设计简洁——Eliot Studios联合创始人，攝影師Eduardo Saverin。

 

Eduardo回洛杉矶以后直接带人飞去了荷兰，这边刚拍完，又脚不沾地的飞回洛杉矶参加工作室的发布会。他根本不用担心穿不下礼服的问题，这段时间他忙的和陀螺一样，缺乏睡眠又不能按时吃饭，等他的衣服送来以后，Eduardo才发现他的尺码居然大了一号。  
等这场持续一周的活动结束以后，Eduardo瘫在自己公寓的床上整整睡了两天。  
睡饱以后Eduardo才有精力去想某个被他彻底抛到脑后的家伙。  
他打开手机检查了一下未接来电和未读邮件。都那么长时间了，完全没有那个人的消息。  
Eduardo默默叹了口气。他觉得Mark这家伙不是迟钝的彻底就傻的可爱，明明他都那么明显的提示他了，Mark居然还是没有任何的反应。  
他猛地坐起来，从床头柜里找出一个方形的礼盒。  
Eduardo打开看了看，下定决心似的让秘书买了明天最早回纽约的机票。  
清晨走在空旷的街头，对Eduardo来说，仿佛就是多年前的剧情重演。  
他还在上大学的时候，有过一段叛逆迷茫的特殊时期。商学院读到四年级的时候，一直乖乖听从家里安排的Eduardo突然不知道自己以后要干什么了，那段时间他的状态很差，还瞒着家里偷偷休学独自跑去旅行。  
就是在那次旅途中，他无意间走进了一家咖啡店，那个看起来与他同龄的店长，却过着与他完全不同的生活。那个人一大早好像刚从农场回来，怀里抱着蔬菜还带着一身泥，他的店里烘焙着令他难忘的哥斯达黎加，他说起自己喜欢的咖啡豆时眉毛甚至会微微的上扬。  
那是一个用心经营着自己钟爱事业的人，也是个为了自己而努力活着的人。  
Eduardo在他的店里坐了一整天，然后给父母发了一封很长的邮件。他告诉他们，他不想再继续现在的生活，他决定退学，去做一份自己喜欢的工作，做一个他想要的Eduardo Saverin。  
他按下发送邮件的按钮后，那个店长走过来，给他送来一杯热可可。  
Eduardo没法形容那种感觉，但是他知道，从那天开始，他有了不一样的人生。

 

Mark的习惯还是没有变，一大早，他就在厨房开始忙着做面包，烘豆子。  
今天的Facebook是焦糖味的。  
Eduardo 偷偷躲在门后看了一阵，他等Mark把面团发酵好，放进了烤箱，等他拿过烘焙好的咖啡豆，放在鼻尖，仔细感受着它浓郁醇厚的香味，等他抱着咖啡豆的罐子回头，与他目光相对。  
“嗨，Mark。”  
“Wardo！”  
店长大人被吓得不轻，罐子脱手而出，砸在地上。  
好像他们每次见面都会出些不大不小的事故，好在这次罐子没有碎。  
“你你你……你怎么……”受到的刺激实在太大，Mark已经开始语无伦次了。  
“我给你的名片你没收到吗？为什么不给我打电话？”Eduardo闪身进屋。  
“我……”Mark下意识的后退，“我以为……”  
Eduardo笑了几声，走到他面前站定，突然问道，“Mark，你知道摄影师是什么意思吗？”  
Mark也逐渐冷静下来，他顿了一下，努力跟上Eduardo突然转变的话题，“我该去翻一下字典？”  
Eduardo摇了摇头。他把随身带着的那个盒子交给Mark。  
“给，给我的？”  
“打开看看。”  
Mark很紧张。  
他的手在抖，拉了几次都没把上面那个缎带解开，他有些粗鲁地撕开包在盒子外面的那张彩纸，在打开盒子前，抬头看向Eduardo。  
那一瞬间，他突然平静了下来。  
盒子里面是Mark想要的答案，也是Eduardo所谓的时机。  
“你看。”Eduardo轻声说道。  
“我已经喜欢你那么多年了。”

 

那天，在那个名叫Eliot的小小的咖啡馆，有两个年轻人坠入了爱河。  
一个年轻人偷偷为对方雕了一个小小的人像。  
一个年轻人偷偷为对方拍了一张秘密的相片。

 

“We Had A Good Thing Going Lately。”Eduardo对Mark说道。

“不，我们的爱情来得一点都不晚。”

 

 

 

-FIN-


End file.
